The Genetically Modified
by oOEPICMOoOSEOo
Summary: Kidnapped by Dr. G-H and turned into mutants, Dante and Drew are forced to spy on Max and the flock. The events in Angel don't exist, but Fang's gang does. Written with ZeMonstarrOfSquishy. We had so much trouble with summary, it's better than it sounds!
1. EPICMOoOSE1112's Chapter

**A/N: Helloooo... So this is our new story, this one is written by EPICMOoOSE1112 and the next one is going be written by xXAustenGirlXx. Dante is xXAustenGirlXX's character, but Moose wrote his POV in this chapter. The POV's are going to swap in every chapter, (ie. Chapter 2 will be Dante speaking, [written by xXAustenGirlXx] and Chapter 3, Drew [by EPICMOoOSE1112].) **

**Drew's POV.**

I couldn't escape them they were too fast. I felt a strong hand roughly grab me, making me scream.

"You are coming with us. Now." The Eraser spat. I felt hopeless, they had found me. I didn't have a chance. He dragged me over to his fellow mates. I felt like I was about to collapse, I had no energy left in me. Nothing. Their wolfish faces stretched into contorted grins, it sickened me that they could have fun hunting and killing an innocent teen. They pinned me down, and one put his grubby paws around my neck and began to squeeze. Suddenly, the Erasers eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell to one side, with a knife in his back. The Erasers looked around, my brother, Dante, took that chance to grab me and make a run for it, he put one arm around my waist, and lifted me a little, so I didn't faint from exhaustion.

"You OK?" He asked.

"No," I said. "I almost died back there, and you ask me if I'm OK? You are totally unobservant."

We weaved into and out of the trees, trying to lose them. I skidded to a halt, so did Dante, a bit like those cartoon characters you see on TV. We stared helpless into the faces of a whole new troop of Erasers. I should known that we wouldn't get away that easily. We started to back up slowly, and bumped into the other troop of Erasers that had been chasing us previously, the one I had bumped into didn't take it kindly, as you can imagine, instead he placed a cloth over my nose and mouth firmly. If I held my breath, I would die obviously and even if I didn't, I would still be stuck between two mobs of Erasers, so I had no choice but to breathe in the sickly sweet aroma, and pass out.

When I woke, my arms and legs were bound and I had a hood over my head. From the bouncing and lurching movements, we were in a van or something.

"Dante? You there?" I whispered.

"I'm here." He said, and I shuffled over to where his voice came from.

"Why do you think they're hunting us?" Oh, that's another thing, we didn't even know why they were hunting us, they just broke in to the brat camp that our foster-parents sent us to, and try to make a grab for us, luckily, we were on a field trip at the time. We found out though the dinner lady, who they had asked where we were.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it has to do with our parents." He said. Our parents just vanished one day and never came back. People always say that you feel empty when you lose someone you love, but I didn't feel empty, but I didn't exactly feel whole either. But what could _this _have to do with our parents? They were just a normal mom and dad. I leaned against him, and closed my eyes. I tried to imagine that we were home again, with our parents. But it was near impossible to imagine that this lurching van, was quiet comfortable home. I sat there, with no escape from this nightmare, apart from death.

**Dante's POV.**

Finally, the vehicle, or whatever it was, came to a stop. They unbound our legs, and marched into a building (I know this because I could feel the air-conditioning). Then they removed the hood and the bonds on our hands as well, and before my eyes could adjust to the light, we were shoved into a very small space. When my eyes adjusted, I saw that they had shoved me inside a cage. I looked around, and saw that Drew was in a cage opposite me.

She looked at me with her violet-tinged-with-blue sorrowfully, and said, "This nightmare is never going to end, is it?"

What could I say? No? And ruin the little hope she had of escaping? No. Instead I looked back at her and said, "We'll find a way out of this. I'm sure of it."

She sighed, and stretched her hand out towards me. I slid my arm through the bars, but I could only hold her fingertips. It seemed enough to comfort her though.

She smiled weakly. "We better get some sleep, before they start experimenting on us. God knows what those sickos are going to do to us."

"Yeah." I said, and let go of her fingers. She lay on the bottom of her cage singing softly. Soon her beautiful voice lulled me to sleep.

I awoke strapped to a hospital bed. My whole body hurt like it was on fire, I tried to look around, but my body wouldn't obey me. I became aware of another presence in the room.

"Good, you're awake." A woman's voice somewhere to my left said. She came over and felt my fore head. "You're still feverish, I'll just get you your medicine, and I'll be off. You will have checkups every once in a while. Oh, you'll probably be wondering where your sister is, she is in the room next to this one. You don't have to worry, she is fine, and going through the same thing you are."

Which meant she was the total opposite of '_fine_'. I felt like someone had run over me with a bulldozer, and then electrocuted me until I turned into jelly. The pain felt so bad, I wanted to die. But only for a moment, until I thought of my sister braving all this on her own. Then the lady came back with a syringe, and injected me in my arm muscle, my entire body went numb almost immediately. It was better than the pain, but it still wasn't a pleasant feeling. I couldn't feel anything.

**Drew's POV**

Again I tried to undo the Velcro straps, but again to no avail. The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the pain. The unrelenting unimaginable _pain_. Then I realized that my brother wasn't in the room with me, but I found out from one of the white coats that he was in the room next to mine, and that I could see him again after the tests that they were doing on us. I had already been injected around six times already. Eventually, they gave me a painkiller that numbed my whole body. I couldn't feel anything, or even move. I was helpless once again at the hands of the white coats.

A white coat entered. "One last injection, and then you are almost done." He said in a gravelly voice, it sounded a bit like he was choking on marbles. He chose a syringe of the glaring white counter-top, and jabbed me in the wrist. I blacked out almost immediately.

"Drew?" I heard my brother say. He sounded croaky, like he always did when he had just woken up.

"Yeah?" My own voice sounded weak and tired.

"You OK? 'Cause I'm not, the pain's back." He said.

It was true, the insufferable pain was back. I twisted my head so I could see him. I gasped. He had huge, beautiful eagle wings lying splayed out of his back_. "Woah. . . What _did they put in that injection?" I said, running my eyes over his 18 ft wing span, "Dante. You've got wings." He turned his head to look at me and stared at me hard, paling, "And y-you've got fluffy ears."

I rubbed my head against my shoulder, my ears weren't on the side of my head anymore, but I still could hear. In fact, I could hear a thousand times better than before. The white coats' talking in the other room, papers rustling, even the low moans of other experiments.

"It's official then, we are mutant freaks," I said. "You sure you can't turn yourself back?"

He seemed to concentrate hard, for a bit, but to no avail, "Maybe I can't do anything yet. This isn't one of your stupid pranks is it? Oh, wait. No, no, it isn't, we got captured by stupid quacks. "

"So... How are we going to get out of this mess?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe we've got alien mind powers." He said sarcastically and then a look of hope spread across his face, "What if we did have alien mind powers?"

I gave him a look and he sighed, "Okay, we don't."


	2. xXAustenGirlXx's Chapter

**A/N: Helloooo, this is xXAustenGirlXx. Please review if you liked Dante or not... Personally, I loved him :) Tell me how I could improve him please!**

People sometimes ask you what you can see in the mirror.

I see a 18 year old boy who has lost his parents and as a result of that is pale and somewhat gaunt. He has a strong jaw line, high cheekbones and a body that girls say is hotter than the Statue of David. Dark, almost black hair curls slightly at the ends and is clipped closely on the sides and left long on top, so it's just curling into his blue flecked and outlined with electric purple eyes. He looks tired and defeated. Oh yeah. He's got 18 ft wings.

I sigh, how could I ever go back to my normal-ish life after this, my wings, I mean?

I sighed and picked up my razor and then decided I kind of liked the whole "I'm so rugged" thing that I had going on, just a light beard like that Robert Pattinson guy. I put the razor down and stepped back into my room. They'd given us a room to share with, like, 20 other _things._

The things were creatures that looked half dead and mutated with something or other. They were failed experiments; I didn't know why we had been put in the same room as them, I mean, we hadn't failed, had we?

A white suited maniac escorted me back to my cage and locked me up again. Toilet break was officially over for another 6 hours.

"Drew?" I whisper quietly, so that I don't wake up the thing in the crate next to me. It had weird glowing eyes and it was twisted and deformed and it was always watching me like I was its next meal.

She looked up at me with tired eyes, the ears were still there, freaking me out a bit, but I had admit that they were pretty cute.

"Yeah?" She said, resting her back on the bars of her cage. She'd been pretty despondent and quiet for the past day or so.

"Do you know we're in the 'failed experiments' lab?" I asked, wondering if she might've heard something that I hadn't. She shook her head sadly, "No, I just hope we won't be incinerated or something. I doubt we'll be let go, I have a feeling they wouldn't really want a couple of mutant kids wandering around for the entire world to see."

"I suppose so, but I won't let you die, Drew, not if I can help it. If you are able to get out at all, promise me that you won't wait for me, I'll try and find you if I can, but if we are about to die, promise me that you'll run and not hesitate to do so." I beg her earnestly, "Please?"

"Dante, you're expecting me to run off while you die? Are you out of your ever beloved mind?" She said, widening her eyes a bit. OK, so it might be a bit much to ask, but really?

"Drew. Promise me that you will run? Consider it my dying wish."

She sighs and pushes the hands into her eyes, "I just can't cope anymore. First, our parents disappear and there's no trace, so we go to live with the Goodenheims who try and sacrifice us to aliens. Then, just to draw the bottom line, we get kidnapped and turned into mutant freaks. Now, my brother is asking me to leave him to burn and to run as fast as I can to God knows where." Her voice breaks a bit at the end of her "woe is me" speech. I feel my heart drop as she starts to cry, she hasn't cried for ages, not when our parents died, not when we almost got sacrificed by nutters and not when we were kidnapped. I was a bit worried at her apparent lack of emotion and now, when she was crying, it made me feel ten times worse.

"Drew, honey, please? I know this is an awful situation, but, darling, you have to listen to me." I say, holding on tightly to the bars of my dog cage.

"I knoo-ow, bu –but I just caan't leave y-you!" She sobs into her jean covered knees.

"Sweetie, you're going to make me cry." I say, trying to lighten her mood, because I never cry. That's why she called me Mr. Rock.

A quack comes in and unlocks our cages, "You will come." Is all that he says and leaves us no choice, but to follow him. I reach out and stroke Drew's hair, the way that I comforted her whenever she was upset.

We walk down some empty corridors and reach a door, which the white coat unlocks and we all step inside. There's a doctor sitting in a swivel chair, toying with some syringes.

"Thank you, Humbert. That will be all." The other doctor walks out and shuts the door.

The doctor gets up and smiles at us, "Hello, Dante, Drew. I am Dr. Gunther-Haagen. Would you like a seat?" He gestures to a square table and we all move to sit down.

"I created you, not for any harm, but so that I can do some research. I am going to release you to find the other mutants, they refuse to let me help them to survive. You will be sending me information, very important information, constantly to improve their lives." He explained, still smiling.

I watch him warily, helping people? He just made my life like a living _hell _and this guy wants to _help _people?

"You will go in 5 minutes. Dante, I have programmed you to be able to fly, so you will not have to learn. Drew, you can super-run with no side effects and maintain a constant high speed. That is all, you are dismissed."

We got up slowly, not saying a word to the strange doctor and walked out of the room. The doctor that had escorted us there, Humbert (Seriously, what kind of name is that?), led us to another door and opened it, "You will find suitable clothes here. The slits on the backs of the male tops are for your wings, Dante."

I look into the room and see that there are racks and rack of clothes here. All for us.

"Oh, uh, ok. Thanks." I say, as we both walk into the room. Drew had a half smile on her face, as if finally something was going right.

"Well, it's best we get started!" I say walking over to the men's section.

Eventually, I pick out a light purple oxford shirt, light grey scarf and beanie, grey converses and jeans.

Drew chooses a light pink vest-y top, converses and some grey skinnies.

We both chose a second outfit so we wouldn't have to wear the same outfit all the time. I chose military style and Drew chose something flowery.

We walked over to the door and I opened it, gesturing for Drew to go out, "We're going to get out of here!" I whisper as she walks past me.

I looked up and saw that Dr. Gunther-Haagan had been waiting for us, "Ah, you two look wonderful. Now, it's time to say goodbye, you are going now! It's been lovely meeting you and we will keep in touch with you."

How could someone be so bi?

"Thank you, I guess." I muttered and Drew said nothing as we walked past him to the door he held open to us that finally led to our freedom.

"Oh, and please do not think about running away, my Erasers get quite hungry sometimes." I smirk at the thinly veiled threat. Pfft, cliché or what?

"We won't." I said and then leapt off the balcony, leaving Drew screaming way above me as I plummeted downwards. I saw the doctor run to the edge and scream something.

I open up my wings and feel the wind tug on them painfully. I soar up to wear Drew had collapsed in tears on the floor. Dr. Gunther-Haagan was standing, ignoring her, and looking at me appreciatively.

I knelt at Drew's side and started comforting her, "Shh, it's alright. I'm not dead, sweetheart."

"You scared me" shudder "so bad." She sobbed and I wrapped an arm around her, helping her up.

"I'm not dead, see. We've got to go now." I let go of her and she nods, heading over to the stairs.

A sudden question startles me, "How are we going to know where to go?" I asked, thinking that it was rather stupid that I hadn't asked before.

The doctor smiles, "You have a natural instinct, can't you feel it?"

I did, it was like a little voice was telling me to head west, which was very weird.

I nodded at him and took off again. The feeling of flying was _amazing_, to feel the cold wind whip against my face and through my hair was like none I'd ever experienced before.

I saw Drew running like some superhero on the ground below me, she was just a tiny speck. A tiny _fast_ speck.

I smiled and quickly shut my mouth as the wind practically froze all the of the moisture in my mouth. I met lands end and started flying over the greenish sea, I looked back at Drew. She was changing her course and I couldn't help but feel a little worried for my baby sister as she went her own route.

Hours later, I was flying over a forest, trying to spot the house the mutants were allegedly staying in. I saw a white splotch and started flying down to it when I was tackled from behind.

I threw off my attacker and spun around to face him/her. She was beautiful, with long red, brown and golden streaked hair and melted chocolate eyes framed by long charcoal lashes. She was tallish about 5"9, slim and looked like an Olympic swimmer.

I doubt she was though, since she had 14ft wings coming out of her back. Like mine, except smaller.

"Who are _you?" _She snarled, swinging for a punch. I caught her arm and twisted it around so I had her in a lock, she clenched her jaw in pain, but trying not to show it.

"Dante, nice to meet you. You must be the famed Max." I smirked, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"Let me go!" She spat and tucked her legs up under her to kick me back. I quickly fly sideways and she misses, just yanking her arm back painfully.

"Admit defeat and I'll let you go." I mocked, causing her to cry out in exasperation.

"WHY ARE ALL THE BOYS I MEET JERKS!" She yelled, "OK, YOU'VE HAD YOUR LITTLE POWER TRIP NOW LET. ME. GO."

"Was that your confession? Pfft. No skills in that department then or the fighting department for that matter." I was having so much fun.

She screamed, "I HATE YOU ALREADY! YOU WON AND I LOST. BADLY."

I let her go, ducking as she tried to right hook me.

I tutted, "Predictable."

"Come to the house. Now."

I flew down to the house with her. She was muttering curses and cradling her arm.

"Ooh, has Maxie got a boo boo?" I teased, still smirking.

"Shut. Your. Mouth."

"Do you do that with everyone? Or am I special?"

She snorted, "I would say you're special. Needs, I mean."

I feigned hurt, "Oh, that was harsh."

She gave a smug little smile.

"I was joking. Duh." I continued and the smile fell from her face.

We flew into her house and I saw more bird-kids walking around. They all looked towards the window we had just flown through.

"Everybody, this is Idiot Jerkface." Max introduced me coolly.

"It's just Dante." I informed them, pointing to Max and making little circles in the air with one finger and raised my eyebrows, as if to ask _Is she mad or something?_

The kids started sniggering and Max spun around and glared at me, but I had already withdrawn my hands and was just standing there giving her my _I'm oh-so innocent _face.

"Speak." She snapped, walking over to a good-looking boy who could've been her boyfriend and was at the moment, giving me a death-glare.

I whistled, "Whooo, if looks could kill. I would be six feet under."

"Too bad they don't." Max muttered.

"What is your problem? I mean, seriously, you do _not _take a loss kindly." I turned to the other kids who were still laughing and pointed to Max, "This, kids, is what a bad sport looks like. And a bad fighter." I added on second thoughts.

Then I told them our story.


	3. Epic's

_**A/N:**_ **_Yep, it's Epic, back with another chappie! Hope you like it! Please let me know if you think that Drew is a bit too little girly, or wussy. _**

**Drew's POV**

I had been running for ages, the wind whipping my burnt caramel hair across my face. Even though I was running so fast, my vision became so sharp that I could avoid the trees that were streaking towards me. Eventually, I reached the house the other mutants lived in. I wondered if Danté had gotten there yet and then yelled the head mutant's name. "MAX?"

The hairs on the back of my neck tingled and I whirled, hitting a blonde haired boy on the jaw. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" I said.

He looked up at me, or rather my ears. "Yeah, I'm OK." He said, rubbing his jaw. I noticed that he was really... hot. He had blue eyes so intense, that I swear someone could drown in them.

"Is Max home?" I asked. "I came to see her." He nodded, "It seems like everyone is coming to see Max today." With that he smiled, snapped out his wings and flew up to the roof of the house. So, he just left me here? I turned to walk away, but just then I heard something falling towards the ground behind me. It was a rope ladder. When I reached the top, the guy was standing there waiting for me. He gestured towards the door and we walked in. Danté was there, chatting with the rest of the flock, making them laugh. I noted that one girl, Max I presume, was slouched on the sofa looking super-annoyed.

"Danté, you're here!" I said, relieved. He stood up and hugged me. Then he ruffled my hair. "Ow! Watch the ears!" I winced.

He smiled. "Ah, yeah. Sorry 'bout that, sis."

The blonde guy's eyes widened. "You're siblings?"

I nodded. "Yep."

Danté wrapped an arm around my shoulders. And points to each bird kid in turn as he introduces them, "This is Max, Dylan, Gazzy, short for The Gasman, Nudge, Iggy and Nudge. This is Drew, guys!"

"Hiya, nice to meet you." I said sticking out my hand.

~Time Skip~

As I lay on the sofa trying to get to sleep, I listened to the flock chatting in their separate rooms. Max was talking to Dylan.

"I think the best way we can defeat them is if we located Fang and his band of merry mutants, and joined them." Max said.

"Hm. Yeah, maybe." Dylan answered, sounding not too sure.

"Ok then, I think we can head out tomorrow."

I carefully tucked this info away in my brain, to tell that creep Dr. Gunther-Haagan later. Dylan came out of Max's room, and I quickly pretended to be asleep, evening my breathing, and relaxing my muscles. I heard him step over me, and look at me for a moment, before walking away to his room.

I reopened my eyes, Danté was smirking at me from his sofa/bed. "If he's got the hots for you, I swear I will tear him limb from limb." He said, balling his hands into fists.

I blushed. "No he hasn't. He was checking if I was asleep. I don't think he trusts me, 'cause I'm merged with a cat."

"Hmm." He said, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I turned over and faced the other way, and fell asleep.

_I ran, tears blinding my vision, I would never forget what I had just seen. Danté dead, a gaping hole where his heart should be. Eventually, I came to a stop and collapsed in tears. Then someone pulled me up by my hair, and turned my head around to face who-ever-it-might-be, it was Max_

"_Drew, you know I had to do it. You are a traitor. And now I have to do the same to you." She pressed the gun to my temple._

I woke, cold sweat beading on my forehead. It was still dark. Suddenly, I had the urge to run. I changed out of the PJs Max had lent me, and into my clothes.

When, I started to turn the door handle, Max spoke up from behind me. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"Just going for a run." I said, turning around. I couldn't forget my dream of her killing Danté in my dream, even though I knew that it wasn't real.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Anyway, if you _were_ actually _going for a walk_, then you would have to have someone go with you. You didn't honestly think that we would trust you so quickly, did you?"

I sighed. "No, I just had a nightmare, and I wanted to go for a run to clear my head. But seeing as you can't trust me, I'll go back to bed, and lie awake for the rest of the night."

"That's fine with me." She said. So, I made my way back to the room where Danté and I slept, but I wanted to tell him about my nightmare, because he always made me feel better.

I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He groaned and opened a sleepy eye, when he saw it was me, his expression softened, "Hey sprout, did you have a nightmare?" He asked. I nodded and sat next to him. He pushed himself up and put his arms about me as I told him about my nightmare. "I'm not dead, sweetie, but I do think that we are doing the wrong thing. We should probably tell the others about Dr. G-H tomorrow. Anyway, I need my beauty sleep. Night, hon!" He kissed the top of my head and I went back to my makeshift bed. This time I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~The Next Morning~

Max dragged me out of bed, by my arm. "It's time you went."

"What? Why?" Then I looked over at Danté. Oh no. He told them and now they were going to kick us out.

"Oh, I think you know why." She snarled.

"But we weren't! We were just playing along to his game to escape from them! You don't know what we're risking by telling you this!" I squealed. My dream was going to come true.

"Yeah, right. You were going to go for a _run_ last night, remember?" She looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"You could get frown marks like that." I warned her. Danté chuckled. Max scowled. "Uh. And like that."

"WHAT DO I CARE?" Max shouted.

I shrugged. "I was just warning you." I said. "Well, off we go to die then. Come on, Danté. Goodbye, I guess..." I walked out onto the roof, and started down the rope ladder, but as I stepped down, I missed the footing, and fell. I flailed madly, trying to grab hold of something, but nothing was in reach. I turned around in mid-air to face the ground that was rushing up towards me. Amazingly, I landed neatly on my arms and feet, like cats do. After all, I was merged with one. I looked up, back towards the roof. Danté looked shell-shocked, Nudge had her hands over her mouth. Max's mouth was in an 'o' shape. Angel was crying. Well, Iggy couldn't see and was asking Gazzy what was happening. Gazzy was really pale. I was trembling, from almost dying. I had fallen roughly 411ft, first off the roof, then off the side of the cliff. Danté unfurled out his ginormous wings and swooped down to see if I was okay.

He hugged me tight. "Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh." I answered dully. So, it wasn't all bad having cat genes.

"Well, if you're OK, we should get going." He said. I nodded, then looked back up. Angel looked like she was pleading with Max. Her face brightened and she turned to us, motioning for us to come back up. Danté picked me up bridal style and took off. Flying was amazing. The wind whipping my hair about my head. Then we landed on the roof and Danté put me down.

"What is it now? Decided that actually you're going to have to kill us yourself?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. I flinched, that was exactly what happened in my nightmare.

"We have decided to let you guys stay," Max held up a finger, before I could thank her. "But there is something you should know. Dr. G-H, no matter what he told you, is not helping anyone."

"Thank you!" I squeaked and gave Max a hug. She stiffened, and then returned the hug awkwardly. Then I hugged the rest of the flock, thanking all of them. I had never really had friends, not since my parents disappeared. All the people at boot camp were nasty, as you can imagine, so I was really glad to have finally made some friends. Then I grew serious again. "We better start preparing for an attack of Erasers. A big one."

Max looked confused. "Didn't they all die?"


	4. Mooose's

_**Danté.**_

As I watched my sister falling though the air, I froze, I willed my body to leap off after her, but it was like someone had given me one of those injections, paralyzing me. She turned in mid-air, landing cat-like on the ground. She looked up at us, the palest I've ever seen her. I swooped down to see her.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh." She answered, shell-shocked from almost dying.

"Well, if you're OK, we should get going." I said. She nodded. I picked her up and flew to the roof.

"What is it now? Decided that actually you're going to have to kill us yourself?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We have decided to let you guys stay," Max held up one finger, before Drew could bombard her with hugs and thank-yous. "But there is something you should know. Dr. G-H, no matter what he told you, is not helping anyone."

"Thank you!" Drew squeaked, and hugged her. I chuckled on the expression on Max's face. Then Drew stepped back, and faced everyone grim-faced. "We better start preparing for an attack of Erasers. A big one."

Confusion passed across Max's face. "Didn't they all die?"

It was our turn to be confused. "They were at The School when they were experimenting on us."

Nudge spoke up. "They must've like recreated them then, and if they did, then they would have made them bigger, stronger, and much more bloodthirsty. Maybe added more genes to their wolf/human split. And then we won't know how strong they really are, or even what their weakness is. It's going to be-" She was cut off by Iggy's hand. Is it just me, or is it weird that even though he's blind, he can still have perfect aim?

Max looked at her. "I know it's going to be hard, but we've dealt with difficulties before, right?" She said determinedly. "We'll have to move out for a bit." She sighed. "Go pack. We'll leave in an hour."

Drew and I didn't take long to pack, seeing as we only had a few belongings. We sat on the sofa and talked while the others got ready to leave.

"Hm. I have a curious feeling that Dr. G-H knows we're leaving." I said.

"I do feel like we're being watched." She replied.

"Hopefully, when we're out of the country, we can live semi-normally again."

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to happen."

I thought for a bit. I was about to say something, when Max shouted, "WE ARE GOING TO LEAVE NOW." That girl had a _really loud_ voice.

"Mm-kay." I slung my bag onto my back, and stood by the door. Drew descended the rope ladder being extra-careful.

She smiled up at me. "I'll see you later. G'bye!"

"Bye!" Then, she jumped to the ground. The flock had given her a map, and circled the place we were going to meet. She took off running. Until she was just a dot on the horizon. Well, _that _was poetic of me. Then the flock was running out the door. I jumped out the door, and snapped out my wings. The wind lifted me upwards, then I flew though a cloud. I emerged cold, and shivering.

Max laughed at my face. "Did you think it would be warm and fluffy? Like candyfloss?"

"Nope, I thought it would be cold and harsh like you. And it was." I retorted.

Iggy snickered. "He's got a point, Max."

Max's face flushed, her hands clenched, and she flew away.

"Oooh, someone's in a temper." I remarked to Iggy.

He smirked. "You just seem to rub her up the wrong way."

"I know, believe me, I know."

When arrived at the place, Drew was there already. I hugged her. "Hey, you ran fast."

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p'. Max and the flock were busy booking rooms. One for the girls, one for the boys. We waited, the person at the counter's eyes were glazed over spookily. I almost expected the cashier guy to start talking like a Dalek. Max walked over, twirling the keys on her finger.

She said something I didn't catch, because I was distracted by the light glinting off the keys.

"Hm?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "If you had been listening, which you obviously weren't, you would of heard me say 'we are going to check out the rooms now'. Idiot."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're resorting to name calling now?"

She huffed, and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, then. I'll try again," She made herself all little-girlish, and looked up at me with wide brown eyes. "Will you pwease come and see our rooms?" She added a lisp.

"Alright, kiddo, since you asked _sooo nicely_, I will." I said sarcastically, ruffling her hair. Dylan was watching us closely, his jaw clenching when I messed up her hair. Nudge came over.

"Max, please can I have the keys? I'm tired and hungry. Actually, I think we _all_ are. Oooh, do you think they'll have those sweets they sometimes have as a welcome gift waiting in our rooms? Mmm... I feel like pizza. I love hotels, 'cause their beds are just so comfy. Once, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, then I dreamt about chasing after Justin Bieber with a knife... It was so weird. Mostly, because I like Justin and I would never chase anyone with a knife. Oh, yeah, Max, can I have the keys?" Max handed her the keys.

"Just keep Gazzy from calling room serv-" Max was cut off by a waiter running upstairs with a large plate. She sighed. "Nevermind. I'll speak to him myself."

"Aw. The things you have to cope with being the leader!" I said in a fake pitying tone. She sent me a glare and stalked off.

When Drew and I were alone again, she turned to me. "Why arre you being so... so... socially retarded?" Ouch.

"I am?"

"Yeah, it's like you can't hold a conversation with Max without throwing insults and sarcastic comments at her." She looked at me weirdly. "You aren't normally like that." Suddenly, her face brightened and her eyes twinkled. "Do you _like_ her?"

My eyes widened. "WHAT? NO!" Then I realized that I was shouting. I flushed. "No. What makes you think that?"

Drew smiled. "You're behaving weirdly. And boys usually tease girls if they like them."

I did a facepalm. "I don't _like_ her." Drew just smiled and skipped after Nudge to check out the rooms.


End file.
